Progreso Emocional
by dulceInvierno
Summary: Él se casará contigo algún día. No te lo ha pedido aún, pero lo hará. Habrá platos rotos y lluvia en la ventana. Él romperá tu corazón y tú el suyo, creyendo que el amor es un montón de cosas parecidas a esa lluvia que sigue cayendo. RW/HG DM/HG


**nOtA:** Ron/Hermione y Draco/Hermione. Mi último one shot en un buen rato, porque ahora sí, a reiniciar Plan Macabro :D

Último escrito de este maravilloso (y problemático) 2009.

**sOunDTrack:** Halo Theme (Piano) / Halo

.

* * *

...

.............

**..**

**"PROGRESO EMOCIONAL"**

**..**

............

....**.**

...

**ºº Ronald Weasley ºº**

...

_¿Lo amaste en realidad?_

Hacía mucho tiempo, Hermione hubiese respondido que _no, no lo amé en realidad._

Y es de esperarse. Cuando tienes el corazón molido a palazos, no hay nada mejor que la negación… Te evitas la _pena_ de aceptar tus penas; y de paso, te ahorras el drama emocional.

Así que sonríes falsa. Pretendes.

Actúas como si no lo odiaras.

Y no, _no lo odias_. Prometes.

Son mejores amigos (te recuerdas) para el mundo, lo otros amigos y la familia que queda.

Cenan en el mismo lugar (aunque nunca solo ustedes dos) cada domingo. Posan para el Profeta de vez en cuando en compañía de Harry y hasta te eligieron de madrina para la primera hija que tuvieron él y su esposa (Y no, ni es Parvati ni es Luna, si hubiese sido alguna de ellas, _tal vez_ esto no molestaría _tanto)_

_No lo odio_. Prometes. A ti y sólo a ti. (Porque honestamente, a nadie más le interesa)

Pero muchos días sientes como si sí lo odiaras. Un poquito.

Dependiendo de si llueve.

Tener un corazón roto nunca estuvo dentro de tus planes en la vida (porque ya llegaste al punto donde aceptas que_ si te dolió algo_), pero si dicha vida te da limones… ¿no dicen que debes hacerte limonada?

Así que dejas que duela.

Y ahora _si duele bastante._

Aceptas que _tal vez si lo amé después de todo _y de pronto las horas pierden sentido.

Mejor sufrir por alguien que no se tiene, a sufrir esperando por alguien que nunca llegará (que en tu caso, son lo maldito mismo)

No es sano, lo sabes. Te destruye, inunda, estrangula y sofoca en una depresión que sospechas te está quitando el aire.

No es sano, lo sabes.

Pero una vocecita al fondo repite que_ todo estará bien._

Lo real: No es la verdad (como la de Santa Claus o el ratón de los dientes) (y sí, aún siendo mago, esos personajes _no_ resultaron _reales_) (triste, ¿eh?) lo que molesta (que esté felizmente casado, con un hijo y una esposa que claramente lo adora)

Lo irreal: Deberías odiarlo. Odiarlo por romperte, ilusionarte, robarte tu juventud, tomar tu corazón y arrojarlo contra una pared para después pisotearlo (al menos, así se siente esto, _que está doliendo jodidamente demasiado_)

La verdad (real, ácida y rota verdad): No lo odias.

Te ha roto y él lo sabe (aún siendo el insensible Ron, no por eso está ciego) Y aún así, por más que lo estás intentando ahora, y vaya que lo estás intentando, _no puedes odiarlo._

No que no importe, _¡porque si importa!_, pero él está con otra y ahí piensa quedarse (por siempre, sospechas, después de la boda y un hijo, tus esperanzas de recuperarlo se han reducido considerablemente)

¿Y tú qué haces?

Lo que haría cualquiera.

Te cierras. Evitas. Rompes. Lloras. Ríes. Corres. Y cuando no se te olvida, respiras y duermes, intentando olvidar.

Él era el amor de tu vida.

_Y sí_. Lo amaste como nunca has amado a alguien.

Le diste todo lo que tenías, y por más que intentaste dar más, no resultó ser suficiente.

Lo amaste como nunca has amado a alguien (ni amarás)

Soñaste que pasarías una vida entera a su lado, albergarías a sus hijos en tu vientre y lo alimentarías hasta que de viejo, tuvieras una pelota gigante con peluquín rojo en lugar de esposo (y la idea, _realmente_ te gustaba)

Construiste un castillo de arena y la maldita ola llegó para despojarte de todo.

Pretendiste que no dolía y que no duele; mientras la verdad, bípeda, masculina y dolorosamente pelirroja consumía lo último que quedó.

Sí. Lo amaste como nunca has amado a alguien.

Ni amarás.

Sonríes falsa. Pretendes.

Ni siquiera él puede darse ya cuenta.

Te recuerdas y respiras un momento. Quedas sorprendida, _que magnífica actriz resultaste ser_.

...

**ºº De cuando llovía ºº**

...

Ronald Weasley ha anunciado que su (adorada, hermosa, perfecta) esposa está esperando ahora a su segundo hijo (y sí, eso ha sonado a dolida)

Tú por supuesto sonríes y felicitas a ambos.

Y con esa sonrisa fingida, desconectas por fin los últimos vestigios de tu corazón y mandas a la mierda todo lo que _alguna vez lo fue todo._

Te cierras. Evitas. Rompes. Lloras. Ríes. Corres. Y algo te dice, que si no tienes cuidado, olvidarás cómo respirar.

Cuando Draco Malfoy se cruza contigo en una calle transitada y sus miradas se cruzan, no hay magia, mariposas, fuegos artificiales ni profecías cumplidas de almas gemelas.

Lo único que logras ver (sin contar a las lágrimas que empañan tus ojos en esos momentos) es a un hombre igual de solo que tú.

Cuando Draco Malfoy se cruza contigo en una calle transitada, con el asfalto mojado y el estrepitoso ruido al fondo, reconoces el dolor en él y estás segura de que él reconoce el dolor en ti.

La lluvia cae por la ventana.

Y te prometes a ti misma intentar sanar.

...

**ºº Lo que alguna vez ya no es ºº**

...

Recuerdas la primera vez que tuvieron sexo. Fue caliente, furioso, arrebatador; repleto de aromas fuertes, traición y algo parecido al remordimiento.

Tú seguías siendo la mejor amiga que _nunca_ sería _algo más. _

Él era un exmortífago sin familia y repudiado.

Juntos eran solo dos seres humanos que el mundo había jodido por placer.

Dejaste que él te acariciara como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes. Y te gustó.

Te hizo sentir hermosa, deseada, y aunque no fuiste feliz (dejar de amar a Ron no es _tan fácil_) lograste ver un poquito de luz en ese túnel que habías dado por hecho permanecería cerrado y sin salida.

Lo miraste a los ojos (de ese color tan gris que secretamente te fascina) y le sonreíste.

No fue una sonrisa falsa. No pretendiste. No jugaste a ser ni a sentir.

Dejaste el disfraz a un lado y lo dejaste entrar (aunque no tanto como quisieras, o podrías)

Sacaste tus miedos en una noche lluviosa y te permitiste ser tú misma por primera vez en hacía ya mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y cuando mordieron la fruta prohibida (tú y él), pretendieron que el árbol no se marchitaba. Cerraron los ojos al cielo y se permitieron gobernar su propio infierno terrenal.

...

**ºº Lluvia y Café ºº**

...

La primera vez que se besaron (sobrios, de alcohol, dudas y pasado) fue suave, cuidadoso y casi (_casi)_ compasivo.

Él olía a lluvia y café.

La realidad semejó algo apetecible (y no necesariamente inteligente)

Estabas cansada de un mundo de luces brillantes, discursos, conferencias, libros autografiados y sonrisas falsas (Ron de alguna manera, _ya no duele tanto_)

Él solo quería sentir y tú despertabas una pila de esas cosas que sienten los hombres y que tú, nunca vas a entender.

La primera vez que se besaron (sobrios, de alcohol, dudas, pasado y _dolor_) la lluvia chorreaba por la ventana en una noche que semejaba al gris de _sus _ojos.

Fue suave, cuidadoso y casi (_casi…) _amor.

...

**ºº Similitudes ºº**

...

La primera vez que él dice _te amo_ es en la oscuridad de una noche lluviosa.

Tú no le respondes.

Y él no te exige que lo hagas.

De alguna forma te molesta que te lo diga. Y una parte pequeña, diminuta, ruidosa _y muy cursi_, está encantada con la idea.

Lo tienes pegado a tu cuerpo, con su aliento caliente sobre tus labios y sus dedos acariciando tu piel.

Lo _necesitas._

Pero ¿amarlo?

Piensas en Ron. Y luego recuerdas al gris.

Siempre te ha gustado más la lluvia que el ardiente (y rojo) sol.

(Idiota analogía)

La primera vez que él dice _te amo_ es en la oscuridad de una noche lluviosa.

Tú no le respondes.

Y él no te exige que lo hagas.

Una parte de ti quiere decirle _yo también._

Pero no estás segura, no ahora.

Y él, de alguna rara (y mágica) manera, lo sabe también.

...

**ººDraco Malfoyºº**

...

Él se casará contigo algún día. De eso estás segura.

No te lo ha pedido, pero lo hará.

Sin embargo, antes habrá platos rotos y lluvia en la ventana. Él romperá tu corazón y tú el suyo, creyendo que el amor es un montón de cosas parecidas a esa lluvia que sigue cayendo.

Estas cosas no deberían doler tanto, piensas.

Y esperas un evento catastrófico que nunca llega.

Él no te engaña con otra.

Ronald no deja a su esposa después de enterarse que ahora estás con Draco Malfoy, te profesa amor verdadero y lucha por ti.

Y extrañamente, agradeces todo eso.

No eres feliz (tú misma te encargas siempre de auto sabotearte los buenos momentos) pero ahora ríes porque quieres reír, besas a quien ahora _realmente_ quieres besar y sonríes como idiota cuando empieza a llover.

Eso algo _ahí. _

Algo que no te atreverás a nombrar, pero que sigue presente, adherido en la suela de tus zapatos y atascado al piso bajo tus pies.

Un imán sin polos que te impide irte, que te hace besarlo, cuidarlo, discutirle, lanzarle miradas asesinas para después, volverlo a besar.

Hay lluvia en la ventana.

Son dos palabras y un sí.

No hay fiesta ni vestido blanco. Sólo lo hacen. Porque es lo que sigue. Lo que falta.

Lo que tú _necesitas _y él está dispuesto a _dar._

...

**ºº…ºº**

...

Compran un calendario juntos y comparten la misma cocina.

Se mudan a un vecindario muggle repleto de magos.

Eligen las sábanas blancas y decoran con todo menos verde y rojo (ella usa toneladas de gris)

Tienen escobas, la chimenea y trasladores; aún así, ella lo convence de comprar un lindo auto (que él nunca piensa manejar)

Sonríen cuando la gente los mira juntos y discuten de vez en cuando (más por el gusto de discutir que por otra cosa)

Él la arrastra a la mansión durante los veranos y en invierno, la lleva consigo a un lejano (y endemoniadamente frío) país.

_Progreso emocional._ Dice ella.

Amor. Lo llama él.

...

.

* * *

.

...

¡Bienvenido seas 2010!

Deseos de año nuevo: Pasar bioquímica y conseguir un Draco personal.

Con este one shot me despido de ustedes y ¡nos vemos hasta el año que sigue!

.

_Con todo mi amor y cariño (a quien deje review :P)_

_Sari_


End file.
